Small size, less than credit card size, radio frequency modules having integrated cell-band antennas present poor over the air performance at the radio frequency band within the interval 700-900 MHz. This is due to the limitation in size of a ground plane of such radio frequency modules. Hence, there is a need for an improvement in the over the air performance within the 700-900 MHz band for radio frequency modules of size less than a credit card.